


Przez fazy do miłości. Przez gwiazdy do wieczności.

by Pomyluna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Forbidden Love, Happy Ending, M/M, Wolf!Derek, moon!stiles
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>You are the wolf and I am your moon.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Przez fazy do miłości. Przez gwiazdy do wieczności.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Through Phases, A Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164231) by [raisesomehale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisesomehale/pseuds/raisesomehale). 



> Fanarts by [Mei](http://allhalethespark.tumblr.com/post/116830829997/through-phases-a-love-by-raisesomehale-856)
> 
> Opowiadanie oraz fanarty NIE NALEŻĄ do mnie, moją własność stanowi jedynie TŁUMACZENIE tekstu :) 
> 
> TŁUMACZENIE ZA ZGODĄ AUTORA.

 

Ziemia się obraca.

Ziemia zawsze będzie się obracać.

A on będzie się wznosił, by to oglądać, wirując przez ciemną pustkę, tak samo jak tańczący mieszkańcy błękitnej planety.

Uważa, że to piękne – to jak oni poruszają się na parkiecie.

Piękne jak gwiezdny pył, którego na niebie smugę zostawia za sobą meteor otoczony płomieniami, jak zielone wzgórza, roztaczające się przed nim rozległe doliny oraz łąki usiane milionem kwiatów (na których to mężczyźni i kobiety mogą się położyć i odwzajemniać jego spojrzenie, wskazując na niego, uśmiechając się, czasem nawet łącząc ze sobą swe dłonie).

 

Myśli, że nigdy nie byłby zdolny świecić jaśniej niż w towarzystwie swojego wilka.

Gdy ten mknie przez las, a jego łapy ledwie muskają trawę… on oświetla mu drogę. Och, ale jak on to robi – całym sobą. W głębi serca pragnąc znaleźć się u boku swego wilka i biec razem z nim, by mogli stać się jednością…

Myśli, iż nic nie jest w stanie równać się z jego ukochanym.

Owszem, widzi go we wszystkim, co piękne, i w ten sposób może zostać on porównany do rwących strumieni, niezdobytych górskich szczytów i tętniących życiem lasów. Ale te pojęcia nigdy nie będą wystarczające, by oddać całą jego istotę (coś, co powstało wśród ludzi, nie jest w stanie rywalizować z tym, co stworzyły niebiosa); wszystkie one reprezentują coś wielkiego i niepojętego, jakieś duże wysokości czy odległości, które w stosunku do dzielącego ich obu dystansu, wydają się naprawdę malutkie.

Jego serce jest jednak wystarczająco głośne, by przekroczyć granicę czasoprzestrzeni. Tak mu się przynajmniej wydaje. Melodia wydobywająca się z jego wnętrza zdaje się bowiem łączyć z tą pochodzącą z duszy jego ukochanego. Razem tworzą one harmonię i rosną w siłę, unosząc się ku niebu.

Obraca się więc w stronę równomiernego dźwięku uderzeń serca swojego wilka, bijącego jednym rytmem z jego własnym, marząc o dniu, w którym mógłby poczuć je przy sobie. Marząc o dniu, w którym silne nogi jego ukochanego dotknęłyby jego powierzchni i żadnej innej, a on mógłby lśnić dla niego i tylko dla niego.

Myśli, że gdy ten dzień w końcu by nadszedł, słońce schowałoby się ze wstydu za horyzontem.

-

Cierpi i jego ukochany na pewno czuje ten ból; każdej nocy bowiem podnosi głowę ku niebu, by móc zawyć, wyrażając tym samym ich obopólny smutek.

Chwile rozdzielenia – kiedy musi świecić dla innego nieba – kaleczą go, rozrywają na strzępy, aż w końcu jest niczym innym, a jedynie połamaną skałą o ostrych krawędziach.

Ludzie stanowią czasami odskocznię od tej agonii, lecz żaden człowiek nie jest w stanie zastąpić mu jego wilka, żaden nie ma tak czułego serca jak on; nie posiada tej iskry, tego wewnętrznego żaru.

Żadna z istot zamieszkujących ten padół łez nie jest również przeznaczona jego wilkowi. Mogą one jedynie marzyć o tym, by być takie jak on, lecz mimo usilnych starań – za nic nie uda im się tego dokonać. Jego ukochany nigdy nie zazna wśród nich prawdziwego szczęścia.

Chwile, w których nie może obracać się na ukochanym niebie, sprawiają, iż często nie ukazuje ludziom swego pełnego oblicza. Nie potrafi zmusić się do tego, by ich całkowicie porzucić, ale nie jest też w stanie objawić się im w całej swej okazałości.

A kiedy w końcu powraca na _swoje_ niebo, to świeci tak jasno i obraca się tak szybko, iż czasem boi się, że spadnie. Jednak jego ukochany nie pozwala mu na to – swym przeciągłym wyciem trzyma go we właściwym miejscu niczym kotwica.

To wycie go urzeka i niszczy jednocześnie.

-

Jego ukochany się starzeje, jego wycie z każdym dniem staje się coraz słabsze.

Wiedział, że to nastąpi; taka jest naturalna kolej rzeczy.

Po takim czasie zdążył się już nauczyć, iż prędzej czy później spotyka to każdą żyjącą istotę.

Wraz ze światłem wysyła więc również nadzieję, w ten sposób chce dodać swemu wilkowi sił. Jest przekonany, iż jak długo będzie to robić, jego ukochany nie zgaśnie.

Ból w nim zmienia się.

Opanowuje go całego i wzmaga się na widok jego miłości, jego wilka wspinającego się po zboczu na drżących, słabych nogach.

Zaczyna się bać, iż cierpienie związane z rozdzieleniem nigdy nie zniknie. Jego wilk wyje jak zawsze, nie było dnia, w którym zaniedbałby ten rytuał, i teraz nie miało być inaczej. Musiał to zrobić ten ostatni raz. _Musiał._

-

Tej nocy wydaje z siebie wycie, lecz odpowiada mu cisza.

Odwraca się więc od opustoszałego już szczytu.

Odwraca się od Ziemi.

I błaga wraz z całym niebem i wszystkimi gwiazdami o to, by nie zabierano mu jego ukochanego.

Z najdalszych zakątków niekończącej się otchłani, gdzie z chaosu narodził się wszechświat, dobiega go cichy głos.

Jednak decyzja zapadła już dawno temu, na długo przed złożeniem oferty, pierwszej nocy, gdy jego wilk zawył dla niego.

Był to najpiękniejszy z wszelkich istniejących dźwięków i od tamtej pory pragnął, aby towarzyszył mu on każdego dnia. Oddałby wszystko, by usłyszeć go ponownie, nawet jeśli oznaczało to wyrzeczenie się swojego światła.

Opuszczenie miejsca, w którym trwał przez tak długi czas, boli, jednak ból ten jest niczym w porównaniu do ulgi wielkości gwiazdy, która zalewa go, gdy przemierza niebo w poszukiwaniu swojego ukochanego.

 _Jest tam._ Z wyciągniętymi ramionami kroczy ku niemu poprzez ciemność.

-

Nadal roztacza wokół swój blask, lecz teraz jest wolny i może to robić bez konsekwencji, w ramionach swojego wilka.

Jego stara powłoka wciąż oświetla ludzkie twarze, lecz bez niego jest osobliwie pusta, a światło, które wytwarza, wydaje się być słabsze niż kiedyś.

Jego ukochany mówi mu, że to on sam od początku nadawał jej tę magiczną aurę, był właściwym światłem, które rozpraszało wszelki mrok. Wtedy on, księżyc, bierze twarz swojego wilka w dłonie i pomiędzy delikatnymi pocałunkami szepcze mu słowa przepełnione miłością.

Razem płyną przez niebiosa, pomiędzy gwiazdami, podczas kiedy ich dusze wirują w tańcu, nareszcie spełnione i szczęśliwe.

Ziemia się obraca.

Ziemia zawsze będzie się obracać.

Tyle że już bez niego patrzącego w dół, obserwującego tańczących ludzi.

On zamiast tego wpatruje się w swojego wilka i wie, iż nic nie jest w stanie równać się z jego ukochanym. 


End file.
